The Hats Go Up
by x0emz0x
Summary: This was it. The day everyone had been waiting for. This was graduation. My first fanfic ever. Please give it a chance. Review! Lol. Oneshot


**The Hats Go Up**

**Disclaimer: **If I owned HSM, do you really think I would be writing fanfiction?

**Summary: **This is it. The day the gang had been waiting for, but also dreading. Graduation. The hats finally go up.

**A/N:** This is my first ever fanfic, so it won't be very good. I'll hopefully get better in time though, so review lots please D

Gabriella Montez woke up at the sound of her alarm clock. She looked at the time. "7 o'clock. 5 more minutes". She woke up again as another alarm clock went off..it was 7.10am. She got out of bed, nearly falling over once she'd stood up, she was so tired. She went downstairs to have breakfast.

"Hey honey. Are you OK?" Gina Montez asked her daughter.

"Yes mum, I'm fine. Just tired, that's all. I was on the phone to Troy most of the night" Gabriella replied.

"Yes, I though I heard you. Talking about today, I suppose?"

Gabriella was confused. "What's happening today mami?" She asked.

"Gabriella, you do have a bad memory don't you?" Gina laughed. "It's graduation today. How could you have forgotten?"

"Ohhh..I don't know how i forgot about that." Gabriella's stomach sank. This was the last day the whole gang would be together. Gina saw the expression in her daughter's face.

"Gabi, it will be OK, you'll keep in touch with everyone, I'm sure." Gina tried comforting her daughter.

Yes mami, it will be fine." Gabriella tried putting on a happy face, and went upstairs to get ready for the big day. At 7.40, Taylor went over to Gabriella's house, as they usually drove to school together every morning. She went up to Gabriella's bedroom, and saw her best friend still looking through her wardrobe.

"Gabi! we're going to be late! You're not ready yet!

"Taylor! You made me jump. No need to shout. I'm looking, I'm looking." Gabriella said.

"Yes, well there's a difference to looking for clothes, and being late for school and being ready on time, and being early for school. Look, move out the way, I'll find you a nice dress."

While Taylor was searching through Gabriella's wardrobe, Gabriella was looking at Taylor, and saw that she had on the most beautiful dress. It was a red halterneck, which suited her perfectly. She was also wearing gold heels. This was different to what Taylor would usually wear. She wouldn't usually put as much effort into what she looked like, but as Gabriella remembered once again, it was graduation. It was a special day. A day that everyone would remember their whole life. Gabriella was suddenly pulled out of her daydream by Taylor dragging her up, holding a gorgeous pastel green coloured strapless dress.

"I didn't know I had this!" Gabriella said.

"Well, you do have it, so put it on. And hurry. We have 10 minutes to get to school now!" Replied Taylor.

As Gabriella came out of the bathroom, Taylor hugged her.

"You look so lovely! No one's gonna forget you in this dress!" She exclaimed. Gabriella just laughed."Right. Lets get going then."

The put their robes on, and walked down the stairs. Gina came out of the kitchen with a camera. "I need a picture of my girl and her best friend! Put your hats on." They did as they were told, and Gina took a picture, and gave the camera to Gabriella. The girls walked out, and drove to school.

**Meanwhile, at Troy's house**

Chad had slept round Troy's that night, as they wanted to talk about what had happened to them since first starting East High. Thir senior year was the most memorable. Especially for Troy. He had had things happen to him in that year, that he would never have imagined. And it was all thanks to one girl. Gabriella Montez. The day they had both met at that Ski Lodge on New Years Eve, had to be fate. They had both beein inseperable ever since. They audtitioned for the school musical, Troy and his basketball team won the championships, Gabriella and her Scholastic Decathalon team won their championship, and that had all happened in the same day. The best part about that one day though, was that Troy had asked Gabriella to be his girlfriend.

Troy woke up at the sound of Mrs Bolton's Wake up. Mrs Bolton was his personal alarm clock. He didn't use alarm clocks, as he never had the patience with them. Every morning he woke up to the sound of an alarm clock, he's wake up stressed.

He had a shower, and woke Chad up. Chad had a shower, and went back into the guest room to change. Once Troy had his black suit on, he looked around for his new white trainers. He searched everywhere for them, and finally found them still in the box, under his bed.

Once Troy had finished getting ready, he decided to go to the guest room, to see if Chad was ready. He knocked on the door, and there was a voice saying "Come in." Troy opened the door and stood there, trying not to laugh. Chad was doing his tie the completely wrong way. _Some people never change, _he thought.

"Hey man, you want some help with that?" Chad nodded, and smiled once Troy did his tie, and he looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a blue suit. "Not bay, ey?" Troy laughed. His best friend had always been a little bit vain.

They both went downstairs, and Mrs Bolton was in the living room, waiting for them. They sat down, as they still had 20 minutes till they had to leave for school. This was when Troy started to get nervous. He was fiddling with the tassel on his hat, which was sat on his lap. Chad noticed this. "Hey man, don't worry, it's gonna be fine. After today, there's no more school!" Chad assured him.

Mrs Bolton chose the next moment to talk. "I can't believe this. My Little Troy's growing up!"

Troy just gave her a sour look. "Mum, I'm not your little Troy now. Please stop calling me that."

Mrs Bolton was a little taken aback. This was the first time Troy had spoke to her in that tone for quite some time. Whenever he did, it was always because he was nervous.

It was time to leave. Troy and Chad pulled their robes on, and put on their hats. Troy smiled and said bye to his mum, while he, Chad and Mr. Bolton got in the car.

**At Ryan's and Sharpay's house**

Ryan woke up, at the sound of the shower. He looked at the clock, and his eyes widened. "6.30? You must be kidding me!" He stood up, and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Shar? Is that you in there?" He asked.

"Yes It's Me. Why are you asking?" She replied.

"Well, I'm just wondering why you're having a shower at 6.30 in the morning. I know it's graduation and all, but you don't have to get up that early. Well if you do, you don't have to wake me up at this time." Ryan told her, half asleep.

The shower turned off, and the door opened. Sharpay was wrapped in a towel. She said to Ryan "Yes, I do have to start getting ready at this time. Because I, unlike others, take pride in their appearance. Also, it is the last day we'll see everyone again. I want to make a good last impression." She turned round, and started walking to her bedroom. Ryan rolled his eyes. "Yes, I saw that Ryan."

Ryan decided that as he was up, he might aswell start getting ready. He showered, and by then, it was 7.10. He went into his bedroom, just as Sharpay walked out of hers, dressed in a pink spaghetti strap dress, with pink heels, carrying her robe and hat. "Ryan, Hurry! I want to be early!" Sharpay shouted.

Ryan knew that he didn't want to get on his sister's bad side, so he hurried in his bedroom, getting changed. Finally satisfied with his look, he walked downstairs. Mrs Evans greeted them, and wished them good luck as they headed out the door.

**At School**

Troy and Chad were the first out of the gang to arrive. They both decided to wait for the others. Not long after, Taylor and Gabriella came. Both the boys were speechless. Their girlfriends looked amazing.

"Hey Troy!" Gabriella screamed, as she ran up to him.

"Hey Gabi. You look..amazing"

"So do you. Well you do everyday." She smiled.

"Right, well if you to are finished with your compliments, everyone else are here. So lets go and gradate!" Chad said.

The gang, which consisted of Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, Chad, Ryan, Jessica** A made up person. Thought I would make Ryan be with someone, as I've made all the rest couples.**, Sharpay, Zeke, Jason and Kelsi. Walked to the school field, where there was a stage set up, and a lots of chairs, in the shape of a square for the graduates to sit. There were also chairs at the back for the families to sit. The gang were talking, and saying how much they're really going to miss eachother. The band started playing, and everyone went to sit in their assigned places, which were in alphabetical order.

_This is really it. _Ryan thought. _It's really happening._

A girl who Gabriella recognised as Megan Harbrooke, stood up on stage.

"Ahem." Megan cleared her throat through the microphone, getting everyone's attention. "Right. I'm so nervous, so I'm sorry. Well, today is the day most of you have been waiting for. Some people have been dreading it. Well, I have been waiting for this moment my entire school life. But now I'm quite scared. It's funny how you talk to your friends about graduating. How you'll always keep in touch. How you'd always be friends. Now that today is the day, I've figured out that it's scary. East High has made me the person I am today. Before I came to this school, I was always the quiet person. Always the girl on her own. But then eventually, everyone changed. Everyone left their cliques, and became friends with eachother. I think we have two people especially to thank for that."

_Troy and Gabriella looked at eachother and smiled._

"I don't really know what to say. I memorised my speech, and now I can hardly remember it." Megan said, laughing. "Well, I suppose it all comes down to this. Everyone here has made a difference in this school. It doesn't matter if you were the most popular person or not. You have all made a difference. No one has been afraid to try out for different things, and you are all friends with everyone else. This is something that a lot of schools would find it very hard to do. I just want to say, thank you, and I'll miss you all." As she walked off stage and sat down, there was a huge thunderous noise of clapping.

Lastly, it was time for the diplomas. Everyone stood up, and after what seemed ages, Troy's names was called. He walked up to the stage and was handed his diploma. He hugged Principal Hatsui, said thanks, and walked off. As he was walking off, he caught his dad's eye. Mr Bolton mouthed to Troy "I'm so proud of you." Troy smiled at him, and sat back down. After everyone had got their diplomas, the hats were thrown. That's it. It was done. No more school. Then it was time for the school's graduation party. The gang entered the hall, all the girls teary-eyed. They walked through the hall to the changing rooms, where they all put their robes, so they could dance in their suits and dresses.

Near the end, everyone was dancing, when Mrs Darbus announced that they were going to be given joint awards for the best in each subject. **A/N: I'm only going to say what awards the gang got. Otherwise it's going to be too long, and this story's quite long as it is lol **Gabriella and Taylor won awards for Science and Maths, Chad and Troy won awards for P.E, Sharpay and Ryan won awards for Drama, and Kelsi, Zeke and Jason much to their surprise, won awards for Music.

The gang decided to sit down for a bit, and they all thought this would be the best time to give eachother's gifts. Gabriella gave Troy a scrapbook, with pictures of them both inside. Troy gave Gabriella a ring, which was inscribed with 'Troy & Gabi Always. I Love You'.

Gabriella had tears running down her cheeks. "Thank you Troy. This is the best present I've ever had."

Troy smiled. "I love you"

"I love you too" Gabriella replied.

Taylor gave Chad a gold chain. She had spent ages trying to find the perfect present, but just couldn't think of what he would like. Chad gave Taylor a locket with both their pictures in it. Inscribed on the front of the locket, was 'I Will Always Love You'.

Once everyone had given their gifts, the last dance of the night came on. They all got up, and danced in couples to a slow song. Then the music stopped. Everyone got their robes, and went outside, where they got East High Yearbooks. It was time for the last part. The signing.

Troy and Gabriella swapped yearbooks. Troy didn't know what to write. Well he did, but he didn't want to sound sloppy. He wrote _'Gabriella, you have made me who I am today. If it wasn't for you, i would still be that 'Lunkhead Basketball Guy'. My life wouldn't be complete without you. I love you._

Gabriella wrote in Troy's _'I can still remember the first time we met, Troy. It was one of the happiest days of my life. I'll never forget it. We'll always be together. I love you.'_

Once everyone had signed eachother's yearbooks, there came more crying. The girls were sobbing on their boyfriends' shoulders. Troy and Chad had tears down their faces. The other guys looked as if they were about to cry aswell. This was it. The last day they'd be together as a group. But they all knew, that someday, they would be together once more. They didn't know when, but they did know that it would happen.

**THE END**

**A/N: Yeah, I'm sorry if it's not very good, but I've been reading a lot of HSM fanfics and decided to give it a go. If people like this, I might do a sequel. I'm not sure yet tho. Pleas review! **


End file.
